


Bang Everything

by EmmaWatsonsAss



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaWatsonsAss/pseuds/EmmaWatsonsAss
Summary: I was sitting at home one day when I decided to fuck as many hot girls as I possibly could. So that's exactly what I proceeded to do.





	1. Emma Watson

Emma Watson leaned on the sofa with her elbows with her rear end pointed towards me. She was wearing naught but panties, and unbeknownst to everyone save me and her, a medium-sized, chrome metal, vibrating butt plug. It was currently not vibrating, as I had turned it off after she got home (it had been on for several hours before that). I moved towards her, and began to pull her panties down with my teeth, turning the plug's vibration on and up to maximum at the same time. Emma began to moan and whine, and I pulled her panties completely off, giving each of her asscheeks a quick kiss while doing so. I moved the buttplug slowly in circles with my hand. "Mmmmm," Emma moaned, "it feels so good!" I pulled the plug out of her ass and turned off the vibration. I watched the gape of her asshole return to normal, leaning my head on her ass. I stood up and said, "You know what to do, Em." She opened her mouth wide, and I slowly inserted the buttplug that's chrome shine had been dulled by her juices into her mouth, and she began sucking a day's worth of her own ass off of it. 

 

 

\-- Need to update this chapter to add actual sex --


	2. Sabrina Carpenter

I was sitting in a coffee shop with the teenage star Sabrina Carpenter, both of us enjoying hot drinks. After a half-hour of small talk and minor flirting, we exchanged numbers and promised to see each other again. The blonde bombshell gave me a peck on the cheek as we stood up to leave. "You work witchcraft on me, Sabrina. Hold on, a blonde teenage witch named Sabrina? Dun, dun, dun!" I joked, coaxing a giggle out of her. I watched her get into her car, her smooth legs disappearing behind steel car doors. 

Three days later, Sabrina Carpenter was pressed up against my bedroom wall with our tongues interlocking, fighting for dominance. As she pulled away to breathe, I stripped off her jacket and started tugging on her shirt. "Fucking hell. All men are the same." she said. "Well would you prefer we did something else?" I asked, pulling away from her. "Did I say that?" she replied, and lunged forward, kissing my neck and tearing my shirt off. We fell backwards onto the bed, with her on top of me. A very visible tent was forming in my pants, and she started grinding against it through her yoga pants. "Bloody hell." I moaned, remembering Emma saying the same thing when my cock was buried deep between her legs a few days ago. I reached forward and pulled Sabrina towards me by her hair, giving her a quick kiss before palming her woefully-covered tits. I immediately felt her nipples harden, and pulled her shirt down to reveal she had gone braless. "No bra, Sabrina? You naughty girl. Did you forget to put panties on too?" I grabbed her by the ass of her pants and pulled her towards me until she was sitting on my chest, and then began pulling at the front of her yoga pants to take them off. 

She gave me a wicked grin, and pushed herself up over my face crab-style, like a gymnast, and pulled her pants off. Before I could even speak, her pantieless crotch was lowered onto my face. She started riding my face, and I slid my tongue into the sweet mound between her thighs. Sabrina started gyrating faster, swearing like a sailor while her now-freed tits bounced up and down above me, her blonde hair flowing behind her. I felt her thighs tighten around my head, and just before she could come, I stopped. "Fuck you! Why'd you stop?" she hissed. "Surely you want to save the best part for last?" I replied innocently, flipping her over, standing up, and taking off my pants. She grinned, rubbing my cock a little bit with her feet before stopping. "Oh all right then, that sounds fun." She slid down the bed a bit, impaling herself on my rock-hard cock in butterfly position. I pounded into her, kissing her smooth legs and using them as leverage to push myself inside her. Half an hour later, after switching positions a few times, we were now in doggie style. She cried out, and as her pussy tightened around my cock I warned her that I was going to come. "I'm on the pill!" she managed to get out between screams and moans. I instantly came inside her cunt, flooding her womb with my fertile seed. I pulled out and emptied the last of my balls on her asscheeks, and we slept till morning.


	3. Ariana Grande

"Santa tell me, why's she such a whore? She's fucked so many boys and girls and plans on some more." I muttered. "Hysterical," Ariana replied dryly (although she was anything but), "now shut the fuck up and take me." She wiggled that famous ass towards me. "I have a better idea," I replied, "come and lay over my lap, you naughty girl." She rolled her eyes, and came to lay across my lap, wearing nothing but some pink panties and one of my t-shirts. I placed my hand on her backside, caressing it with my thumb. I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to harm a perfect ass like that. "Hurry up you stupid fuck, I'm bored already. I can feel your cock pressing against me, can't we just skip this and get to the good part?" she whined. All idolization of her vanished immediately, and I brought up my hand and slapped it down against her panties, pinching her leg for good measure as it landed. "SHIT!" she cried, "Why so hard? Be gentle!" "I'll do whatever the hell I want, you little cunt. I can't stand your whining, and your singing sounds like someone kicked a dog." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had gotten herself into. She tried to wriggle away, but I held her down and smacked her again. "Hel-" she began, but my hand was across her mouth before she could finish. She bit me, and I slapped her leg, reaching for some duct tape nearby. I taped her mouth, and leant down to her ear. "This is what happens to naughty sluts, Ari." I whispered, and then bit down on her earlobe before pulling away. I tore her soaked panties off, and quickly stuffed them between her puffy lips before taping them shut again. I slapped her bare flesh now, revelling in the sound of my hand landing on her and her screaming through the tape and panties. I leant down and bit her asscheek before rolling her off of me onto the floor.

 

                I looked at the tears welling in her eyes, and slapped her round the face. She sniffled, and I pulled down my pants to reveal my cock, which was hard beyond belief. I lay myself nearly on top of her, in missionary position, and started pounding into her, pulling my shirt over her head at the same time. "You... Whiny... Fucking... Bitch..." I panted, emphasising each word with a pinch of her dark nipples. She moaned, and I felt that maybe she would stop complaining now that we were fucking. I tore off the tape, and she immediately spat out the panties. She started screaming again, but this time out of pleasure. "Oh I've been a naughty girl, I really needed that... I'm so sorry for being bad, can you forgive me?" she moaned. "You took your Grande punishment well, you deserve the small reward of my large load." I replied, pulling out of her. She looked like she was about to comment on the loss of contact, but I raised an eyebrow and she shut her mouth. I jacked off over her naked body, as she lay down exhausted. "Bang, bang, all over you..." I muttered, strings of cum streaming out of my dick all over her tits, face, and stomach. She sighed contentedly, and fell unconscious from exhaustion. "I still hate you, you little bitch," I whispered, licking her cum off of my fingers. "The question is, who do I know who can afford you, likes girls much younger then him, and is an asshole to women?" She was sold to Donald Trump for twenty million by next Thursday. 


	4. Selena Gomez

I was sitting in the hot tub at my local pool one day, surrounded by random strangers. A few seconds after I entered the tub, I felt a soft foot brush against mine. I ignored it, thinking that it was accidental, like it usually is. Then it happened again, and our toes interlocked. My eyes shot up, ready to glare at whoever it was doing it. What met my eyes was none other than the raven-haired beauty Selena Gomez. I could see her bikini under the water, hugging her rounded curves perfectly, and accenting her medium-sized tits. Instead of glaring, I threw a questioning glance towards her. Not making eye contact with me, she grinned and moved her foot upwards, rubbing my leg. I crossed my legs, trapping her feet between them. She raised an eyebrow, and placed her other foot against my leg instead. I now knew her intent, and I didn't care about her motivation. I casually reached down, pulling her foot onto my lap. Thankfully the water was too bubbly for anybody to see anything. Even just the sensation of having the young starlet's foot against my groin began to make me harden, and the hardening increased when she leaned back and started caressing my crotch with her feet. She then began to prod her feet under my costume, looking for bare skin. Sick as I may be, I didn't want to jizz in a pool full of strangers. I nodded my head towards the sauna, pushed her feet off of me and stood up. She got the hint, and followed suit.

 

We entered the sauna, and Selena asked her bodyguards to get rid of the other men in it and keep anybody from entering. They did so, and left the room. "Sit down," she said, "and let's get steamy." "Ironic, much?" I replied, and did as she asked. Once I sat down, she straddled my lap and pressed her lips to mine, pushing into a deep kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance before she pulled away to breathe. She moved away from me, kneeling at my feet. She pulled down the front of my swimsuit, and my erection sprang free. She immediately engulfed it, pressing her lips right down to my balls, deepthroating me. " _Holy fucking shit!_" I growled, incredibly surprised at how quickly she had taken me. She swirled her tongue around the head, grabbing my hips as she did so to push more of my cock down her throat. After what felt like eternity she pulled back, gasping for breath. "You like?" she asked, "I had a good teacher." "Hell yes I liked - hold on, teacher?" I replied, "Who?" She bent down and licked the precum off of my dick, then glanced up and replied "My good friend Taylor Swift. Maybe I can arrange a meeting tomorrow for you." My eyes widened, and I reversed our positions, pressing her against the bench and tearing off her swimsuit. We were both sweating like pigs by now from the heat of the sauna and our activities, so I needed no lube as I rammed my cock directly into her asshole. She cried out and fell off the bench into doggy style. I gave her ass a quick spank and then began plunging in and out of her. "Yes... fuck me, FUCK ME!" she screamed, and I could see her fingers hard at work beneath her as she supported herself with one hand. She screamed again, cumming all over her fingers. She turned her head towards me and seductively sucked her fingers clean. That was all I needed to push me over the edge. I emptied myself, balls deep in Selena Gomez's ass. She pulled her swimsuit back up, and walked out saying "I'll see you tomorrow at Taylor's."


	5. Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my story goes a bit downhill for a while, I'm trying to get over a porn addiction by not watching for the month of April and it's affecting my mind. Enjoy!

I opened the door of Taylor Swift's house with Selena Gomez in tow to be treated to a view of Swift herself wearing nothing but a checkered shirt, with a hand between her legs and the other at her famous lips while she lay on her sofa watching porn on an 85 inch 4k TV with surround sound. Selena immediately tore off her flimsy clothes and threw them on the floor, then got on her hands and knees and crawled towards Taylor. She put her hands on Taylor's long legs, then began lapping furiously at her cunt while Taylor stroked her hair. "Mmmm, good girl. I see you brought a new toy with you." Swift said to Gomez. Selena looked up for long enough to reply, "Yes I did, and he is certainly a fun one to play with. I enjoyed my time at the pool." she then went back to devouring Taylor's shaved nether regions. Taylor pulled her hand away from her pussy, licking it clean and then motioning for me to come over. I stripped naked, and moved towards the sofa with my cock pointing in front of me. Taylor moved forwards, gulping down my dick with her eyes still locked on the screen behind me. It annoyed me that she wasn't looking at me, so I grabbed her long blonde locks and pulled her head upright so she could no longer see the porn on the TV. She rolled her eyes, and began humming one of her songs around my cock. I almost came then and there, it felt so good. She deepthroated me, that famous voice humming away around my length while she stared at me. It was then that I realised Selena was no longer at Swift's pussy. I glanced around, then felt hands grab onto either one of my asscheeks. I jumped, then realized it was Selena. I still had no idea what she was doing, until I felt a long tongue probe at my ass. I came into Taylor's mouth, filling up her cheeks while Selena Gomez licked my asshole. Taylor pulled away and opened her mouth, showing me the load I had delivered to her. Selena came over and gave Taylor a long kiss, sharing the taste of my ass even while she received my cum in her mouth. They both glanced up at me, then swallowed simultaneously.

 

That shameless display had gotten me hard again, so I pulled Taylor by her ass to the edge of the sofa, shoving myself deep inside her sopping wet cunt. Even as I fucked her best friend, Selena simply got between my thighs and started licking my balls and Taylor's pussy. Swift was screaming in ecstasy by this point, and I leant down and gave her tits a good tweaking, rolling them left and right, pushing and pulling. I felt her tighten around me as she came, flooding Selena's face with her best friend's cum. I pulled out. "Clean up the mess you made!" I said to Taylor, pushing her towards Selena. She began licking her own cum off of Selena's face while I jacked off. Just as she finished cleaning, I came all over both of their faces. "You missed a spot, bitch." I grinned. They both began licking each other clean while I sat down on the sofa, watching them and the porn on the TV, relishing in the experience I just had.


	6. Alexandra Daddario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how fucking difficult it is to type one-handed?

The set of the upcoming "Baywatch" movie was deserted; not entirely, however. Alexandra Daddario lay tits down, ass up on the fake beach in her tight red bikini. I was lying next to her, and we had just finished talking about the movie. "I'm so fucking horny right now, please help me would you?" Alexandra said. I smirked, and leaned forward to kiss her. At first it was light, but she slipped her tongue into my mouth and we began to fight for dominance. I grabbed her ass, and rolled her over. I was now laying on top of her, my face in her considerable cleavage with my hands on her asscheeks. I moved my hand upwards and she raised her back so I could take her bikini top off. I stared at the impressive rack in front of me, trying not to drool. "Fuck yes" I said, and plunged my face between her massive melons, motorboating her. At the same time, I began grinding my pelvis against hers, dry humping her. "Ohhh... Fuck, that's so good." she moaned. Suddenly, I had an idea. I got up, and she whined at the loss of contact. "Wait here; I've got an idea." I said breathlessly. "It had better be a fucking good one!" she called after me as I jogged away. I went over to the crew concession stand and ran to the fridge. I looked inside and lo and behold, there it was. I ran back to her. "Now what could possibly be more important than my tits?" she asked. "A topping for them?" I replied, shaking my freshly-acquired can of sprayable whipped cream. Her eyes widened from the cold as I sprayed it on her marvellous mounds. I dove down, swirling my tongue around her nipples and sucking the sweet cream into my mouth. "Oh, SHIT! This was such a good idea!" she cried out in pure pleasure. I felt her tugging down my pants and wrapping her hand around my very-excited cock. As she pumped me up and down, I leaned forwards and gave her a kiss, sharing the sweet taste of her sweat and whipped cream. 

I sat on her stomach, my dick between her tits. I began fucking her tits with my member, and her cream-coated tongue licked the tip of it whenever it was close enough. I came on her face, and she picked all up with her fingers and greedily swallowed it down. She gave me a quick handjob to get me hard again, and I tore off her bikini bottoms. I raised them to my nose, and gave them a long sniff as she jacked me off. I put her soaked bikini in her mouth, and began to fuck her pussy raw, missionary style. She sucked up her own juices while I grabbed her sizable shapely chest. I squeezed her tits as I came, plastering her cunt with my cream. She then passed out with her bikini bottom still in her mouth. I laughed, pocketed them for later, and placed a towel over her. Then I headed home.

STORY NOWHERE NEAR DONE, WILL FINISH WHEN I HAVE TIME.


End file.
